Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb
Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb is an action game developed by The Collective and published by LucasArts in 2003 on a variety of platforms. Plot summary In 1935, after an archaeological trip to Ceylon to find the Heart of Koru Watu, Dr. Jones is visited by Marshall Kai, an official in the Chinese government, and his assistant Mei-Ying. They tell him about The Heart of the Dragon, a black pearl buried with the First Emperor of China, and that evil forces are trying to steal it. Jones takes the case and is given his first assignment; to find the two pieces of The Mirror of Dreams that will help him navigate through the Emperor's Tomb (he unknowingly found the first piece in Ceylon). Indy goes off to a large castle in Prague rumored to be haunted. Once he's there, Jones sees that the Nazis are also on the trail and have sent many Gestapo Agents to find the second piece. As Indy battles them, he solves many puzzles and finds some interesting things belonging to the castle's former owner, and faces a mutant monster in the castle's laboratory. After defeating it Indy finds the second piece of the Mirror of Dreams but is captured by the Nazis after they ambush him and attack him with tear gas. He wakes up in a cell in Istanbul, Turkey. The person who nabbed him was Albrecht Von Beck, a Nazi official who had a scuffle with Indy back in Ceylon. While awaiting certain torture, Jones is freed by Mei-Ying, who was following him in secret. Indy makes his way to a ruined mosque where S.S. troops are excavating the subterranean palace of Belisarius. While contending with the Nazis and their hired Turkish-mercenaries, Jones battles and defeats the Kraken and gets the final piece of the Mirror of Dreams. Mei-Ying pops out of nowhere and tells Indy something. Kai had formed an alliance with Von Beck and the Nazis but plans to double-cross them after they find the Heart of the Dragon. Convinced, the two head for Hong Kong. While at the Golden Lotus Opera House, Mei-Ying and Indy wait for a smuggler who will take the two to Kai's fortress. Mei-Ying senses something is wrong and goes off. Indy looks to another box seat and sees Marshall Kai and his twin masseuses. Mei-Ying is attacked and captured by Triad thugs and Indy fights his way out of the opera house. On the streets of Hong Kong, Indy sees a man pulling a rickshaw. He introduces himself as Wu Han, the smuggler, and orders Indy to get on the rickshaw. As they move, Triad thugs in motorcycles and cars attack them. Indy fends them off with a Thompson and the two arrive at the docks. Indy and Wu Han see Mei-Ying and Von Beck board a Nazi submarine and the ship heads off. Indy and Wu Han follow them in a boat to Peng Lai Island in the East China Sea. Indy goes off alone and infiltrates a Nazi submarine base. He then overhears Marshall Kai and Von Beck arguing with each other. The way to get around Peng Lai island is by gondolas, a kind of cable car. Indy finds out that he needs a protected vehicle to reach the gondolas, because they are heavily guarded and they are high in the mountains. He decides he needs a vehicle, but can't find a way to steal one, or overcome the Nazis by suprise. So after the meeting between Von Beck and Kai, he develops a plan. He manages to get a Nazi officer's uniform and a security pass, and this is enough to get him past the Nazi guard and to get transport up to the gondola station. But when he arrives, he realizes that the Nazis have already found out that an intruder in a Nazi uniform named Indiana Jones is trying to reach the gondola systems... He manages to hitch a ride on one of the gondolas, but he's attacked by German Messerschmits, which he fends off with a mounted-machine gun. He is then at the gates of the Black Dragon Fortress 5,000 feet above sea level. He stealthily makes his way through, overpowering some guards and enters a room. Peeking around a corner, Indy sees Kai talking to Mei-Ying, bound and gagged in a cage. Kai leaves the room and Indy moves in to free Mei-Ying. The Feng Twins appear and pull out two sharp-tipped hand fans. Indy fights them and defeats them and picks the lock on Mei-Ying's cage. Suddenly, he falls into a trap door. After falling and sliding through a tunnel, Indy lands in an underground temple in the mountain. There he's attacked by Triad Fighters possessed by evil spirits. Indy finds the Pa Cheng or the Dragon's Claw the Destroyer of Demons, a mystical weapon designed to destroy evil spirits. He enters the temple and sees Kai and some Triad warriors reciting a mystical chant to a chained Mei-Ying. Kai puts the pieces of the Mirror together but is cut off by Indy's arrival. The temple area collapses and Kai and his men run out of the room, dropping the Mirror. Mei-Ying suddenly turns into a demon and attacks Jones. He destroys the spirit and frees Mei-Ying. Grabbing the Mirror, the two run out of the Temple and return to Wu Han. He then takes them to Xian, China where the Emperor's Tomb is located. Indy and Mei-Ying enter the tomb and find it crawling with Triads and evil spirits. Also there are unseen booby traps which are illuminated by the Mirror of Dreams. During their journey, Indy is separated from Mei-Ying and ends up in the terra-cotta maze. There, Indy hears a familiar voice over a loudspeaker. Suddenly the area quakes and a driller tank appears, driven by Von Beck. As the tank pursues Indy through the maze, he slides down a ramp and whipswings over a large bottomless pit. Indy looks back and sees Von Beck and the tank drop off the edge and fall into the pit. Moving on, Indy sees a portal. He runs into it.... And finds himself in a underground cavern. Once again being harassed by evil spirits, Indy runs into the Black Pagoda, and finally sees the body of Ch'in Shi-Huang-Ti. Remarking the well-preserved corpse, Jones takes the Heart of the Dragon from the Emperor's mouth and the corpse comes to life. The Emperor laughs evily and starts invoking a spell. Indy runs out of the Emperor's crypt and loses the Heart because he cannot control its power. Kai appears, takes the Heart, and brings some terra-cotta statues to life and they attack Indy. Mei-Ying comes out to rescue Indy and together they confront Kai. Kai imprisons Mei-Ying and is seen levitating through the air, surrounding himself with a force field. A large dragon comes out at Kai's command and Indy is dodging both Kai and the dragon's attacks. Indy, with the Pa Cheng, runs to several small pagodas and charges his weapon with energy. He then throws it at Kai, causing him to drop the Heart. Suddenly, Kai is attacked by spirits who believe him to be the Emperor. Indy and the now freed Mei-Ying run back into the portal while Kai is destroyed by the dragon. Back at the opera house in Hong Kong, Mei-Ying congratulates Indy and they both walk off together. Wu Han reminds Indy that they have a job offered by Lao Che, to find the remains of Nurhachi. Indy tells him Lao Che can wait, but Indy does not know what is in store for him. Appearances Cast Other characters *Nurhachi Locations *Ceylon *Prague *Istanbul *Hong Kong *Peng Lai Lagoon *Peng Lai Mountain *Black Dragon Fortress *Kong Tien Temple *Emperor's Tomb *Netherworld Weapons *Revolver *Whip *Canteen *Machete *Shovel *Bottle *Table leg *Chair *Shotgun *Luger *Throwing knives *MP-40 *Turkish knife *Grenade *Mauser *Speargun *Super Speargun *Broadsword *Tommy Gun *Chinese Spear *Crossbow *Pa Cheng *Mounted Machine Gun Artifacts *Idol of Ramba Vihara *Mahavatu Mask *Port Negombo Relic *Medallion of Libuse *Stochov Fragment *Cistergian Mask *Piri Reib Manuscript *Ottoman Seal *Delian Proclamation *Tai-Tsu Mask *Longshian Idol *Chinese Seal *Sancai Plate *Sima Qian Shiji Scroll *Tablet of Longjian *Zhao Mo Rhyton *Gui Jian Scroll *Changan Stone *Mask of Cambaluk *Qi Marble Stela *Yuan Xiang Statue *Yuyao Pan *Liaoning Mianjin *Henan Bei *Shang Statuette *Qin Lawbook *Jade Liubo Board *Gao Burial Mask *Halberd Plate *Shi Huangdi Cong *Heart of Koru Watu *Mirror of Dreams *Heart of the Dragon Behind the scenes *After discovering all of the artifacts, the player has access to the Art Gallery. *For the Xbox version of the game, on the main menu when it says "press start", hold down both triggars during the following... First press the D-pad in the following directions, up, up, down, up. Then press the following buttons, A, X, A, B, the move the D-pad up and down, the press the Y button, and then press start. If you did it correctly, you'll hear a short jingle. The effects of the cheat are infinite health and infinite ammo. Just repeat this process to disable it. If Indy falls to his death in the game, the game freezes, just press quit and it will go back to the main menu. *At the end of the story, when Wu Han reminds Indy about the Lao Che job, if you have subtitles on, you can see Nurhachi is misspelled "Nurhatchi". Category:Computer and Video Games